Housing Sector
by DreamSprite
Summary: No real summary, I just wanted an excuse to write office sex


If you want to believe that I own Terra Nova I can't stop you

* * *

><p>They were not sneaking around.<p>

Only teenagers or people having an affair snuck around and they were most decidedly not in either category.

No, they were simply keeping their relationship private. Just because half the Colony was convinced they were a couple didn't mean they wanted the other half to think so too. And besides it wasn't anyone's business what they did together (or to each other) during their off time. They were very careful about keeping up the appearances when others were around and never once let their personal relationship affect their professional one.

Of course in hindsight the office was not the greatest place for maintaining secrecy but that didn't stop Taylor from pinning Washington against the wall and kissing her.

The evening had started as a legitimate meeting to map the new housing sector. They had drawn the roads so they would merge easily with the existing streets and had figured out the placement for most of the houses when Washington leaned across the table for the red pen they were using to outline back yards. It was an innocent action, one she had done a hundred times before and would no doubt do a hundred times again. The only difference was that Taylor happened to be standing on the other side of the desk at the perfect angle to get an eyeful of Wash's cleavage.

She had been too focused on her task to notice the heated look in his eyes or that his attention was on her and not the data pad in his hand. Still unaware that her every move was being studied she stood and went to the far side of the room to collect the pilgrim recruit roster. The swing to her hips was natural and the stretching of her arms upward was to ease the stiffness in her back. Neither action was suggestive in any way but as far as Taylor was concerned they were as good as invitations and the half-finished list of building materials was forgotten in favor of his Lieutenant. Years of stealth training kept his footsteps silent as he made his way towards her and he was rather proud of the fact that she didn't sense his presence until less than an inch separated his chest from her back.

"Something I can help you with Sir?"

He dropped his chin onto her shoulder and ran his thumb along to top of her gun belt until his hand was flat against her abdomen. He felt her sigh and relax against him and for a while he was content holding her. Pressing a kiss against the crook of her neck he rubbed his bearded cheek up her neck and smirked at the goosebumbs that formed on her skin. Turning in his embrace Wash ran her hands up his arms to hold onto his biceps, slipping the tips of her fingers under the short sleeves of his shirt.

Leaning down he kissed her softly until her nails bit into his skin. With a groan Taylor tightened his grip on her hips and with little effort pushed Washington against the wall. She responded to his aggressive move by deepening their kiss and nipping at his lip when they parted for air.

"There are better places for this kind of activity Nathaniel."

Her voice was husky and he could tell she was barley holding on to the last inch of her self-control.

"I fail to see your point."

He kissed her jaw.

"The windows are open."

He kissed his way down her throat.

"We still have a lot of work to..to.."

She trailed off into a low moan as he pulled her earlobe between his teeth and he could almost see that last inch of control dissolving as he ground his hips against hers. Gripping the back of her thighs Taylor easily lifted her up and carried her to his desk. With a sweep of his arm the maps, data pads and assorted office supplies were pushed to the floor and Washington was sat on the newly cleared space. Her experienced fingers had his chest holster off by the time his worked her belt free. Cloths were discarded with little care as to where they were thrown and as soon as the last barrier was removed Taylor slid into her.

For a moment the ability to think clearly was lost.

Moving his hands from her hips to the desk top Taylor supported his weight against the cool glass as he set a steady pace. Besides a few moans and the sound of their bodies moving against one another they were silent as neither wanted a concerned night guard to come barging in. Even without verbal clues he could tell by her breathing that Washington was getting close to her breaking point.

When she whispered his name against his ear as her body tightened around his Taylor honestly doubted heaven could be any better than this.

Panting for air he rested his forehead on hers, kissing her slightly open mouth gently between breaths. Her arms held his shaking body as they waited for the aftershocks of their climax to fade. With kiss to her cheek he moved away from between her legs and gathered up their clothes from around the room.

"You made quite the mess Sir."

She motioned towards the mess on the floor with a grin and Taylor tried to look sorry about it.

"I must have been caught up in the moment."

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand for her cloths and once dressed she knelt down to collect the scattered maps and data pads from around the desk. Taylor went to help her with the pens that had rolled across the floor and just as before he found himself at the perfect angle to look down her top.

"I think we should call it a night."

He didn't give Wash time to agree or disagree as he pulled her too her feet and practically dragged her out of the command center. Surprisingly they managed to reach his home without risking public indecency despite Taylor stopping along the way to kiss her in the shadows. The next morning they cleaned up the mess and finished the housing section before Guzman arrived to go over the patrol roster for the week.


End file.
